Luna Lovegood and the Very Purple Plant
by jupiterjuniper
Summary: Luna Lovegood has acquired a strange purple plant...


A/N: Thanks for being patient while we try to work out of our Moonstruck Madness slump.

This is a story challenge idea l00ny and I came up with. The series title ("Three Completely Unrelated Phrases") pretty much explains it all. Feel free to suggest phrases!

l00ny gets the first turn. See if you can guess which phrases she had to fit into her story.

* * *

**"Luna Lovegood and the Very Purple Plant" **

A Story From: Three Completely Unrelated Phrases

by l00ny-l0veg00d

Luna was walking down the corridor. She was carrying a large potted plant with her, but it didn't seem to slow her down at all.

She saw Harry and Ron walking down the corridor ahead of her.

"Hello, Harry, Ronald." she said amiably. She was about to continue on her way when Ron interrupted her.

"Er - Luna - what is that?" He pointed at her plant. It was very tall and it had a big bright purple flower on the top. It was swaying dangerously, as if it would topple over any moment.

Luna smiled. "It's a Poisonous Snow Daisy," she answered.

"What does it do?" asked Harry guardedly, backing up a few steps.

"Oh, it keeps away Glimphitye Jurplestaks." Luna replied. "Very useful. Otherwise, the Jurplestaks would completely eat their way through my hairbrush."

"Your hairbrush?" Ron was trying hard not to laugh and clearly failing.

"Yes," Luna said brightly. "I have to carry it around all day so that I can absorb its scent. That way the Jurplestaks won't come anywhere near."

Harry and Ron suddenly caught a whiff of the flower. It smelled like vinegar. Very strong vinegar.

"That smells disgusting!" Ron exclaimed, fanning the air in front of his nose.

Luna said mildly, "The Jurplestaks seem to agree with you." She kept walking down the corridor, continuing on her journey to nowhere in particular.

Luna rounded the corner and came upon Fred and George being chastised by Filch. George looked embarrassed for being caught doing whatever they had been discovered doing. Fred was not a happy camper either.

Luna's appearance, however, distracted Filch.

"What - is - that - thing?" he spluttered angrily. "I will not have that in this castle! Take it out to the Herbology greenhouses, where it belongs!"

"Oh, sir, it's mine," Luna said airily. "You see, I need it to repel the Glimphitye Jurplestaks - "

As Luna spoke, George pulled something out of his pocket, glanced at Fred, and threw it around the corner.

It immediately exploded very loudly. Filch shouted and ran around the corner after it.

"Thanks for distracting him," George said to Luna.

"While we don't really mind detention -" said Fred.

"It would take up time-"

"That we could use being so much more productive."

The twins exchanged identical mischevious grins.

"Thank you," Luna said seriously. "I had a feeling that he didn't believe me."

Fred laughed. He thought for a moment, then asked, "Can we borrow that?" He indicated the Daisy.

"Since you helped me," Luna replied. She handed the pot to Fred and went on skipping through the corridors.

About a quarter of an hour later, Luna finally went to the Great Hall for lunch. It was a Saturday, so the students were all very relaxed and not really thinking about academics.

"Hey Luna," Ron called out. "Where's your Daisy thing?"

"I gave it to your brothers." Luna replied.

"My brothers?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Yes. The spiky-orange-hair-guy and his twin. Don't you know them? They are your brothers..."

"Of course I know my brothers!" Ron replied heatedly. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of color from the far end of the Gryffindor table.

Fred and George were both standing on the table, holding the Daisy. Luna noticed that the flower was now nearly twice the size it usually was. She realized too late what was about to happen before a wave of purple spread out from them in a circle, covering the entire Hall in a thin coating of indigo dye.

"The Jurplestaks!" Luna exclaimed. "They must have irritated it! That's why it was growing so fast!"

"That's a Poisonous Snow Daisy?" Hermione asked, trying in vain to rub the dye off her face.

"Yes!" Luna said excitedly. "And the Jurplestaks must have gotten inside it and irritated its mucous membrane! That makes it grow much faster to try to get rid of the Jurplestaks like this. I wonder why I didn't realize before."

"Luna," Hermione said patiently. "Jurplestaks don't exist. The Daisy exploded because Fred and George put one of their Whizbangs inside it."

"No, it was the Jurplestaks." Luna disagreed pleasantly. "The Whizbang probably just accelerated the process."

"Wait," said Ron. "What just happened?"

Harry sighed. Hermione groaned. Luna smiled and skipped out of the Hall. Purple was, after all, her favorite color.

* * *

"Fred was not a happy camper" - In our science class, one worksheet talked about a sea cucumber named Fred who was dunked in a bath of freshwater then in very salty seawater. Fred did not enjoy this experience.

"Spiky-orange-haired-guy" - l00ny never can remember the name of the main character of Bleach. So this is what she calls him.

"That's why it was growing so fast!" - l00ny and junie had a very strange conversation while doing origami. Enough said.


End file.
